High School Party
by Wordgarden
Summary: My first songfic! What happens when a lonely, piano-playing Ash finds a drunken May? Find out here! Rated M for...well all my stories are M


High School Party

Okay, this story is another pioneer story of mine! It is a songfic, my first! (Insert your nonexistent applause here) and this is a new style I'm trying and I hope you all like it!

High School Party: Bo Burnham

I don't own pokemon or this song!

Uhhhhh….

Ash enters the doorway and knocks three times on the side of the door frame. He looks into the living room nervously as teenagers fill the entire place and pop/rap style music plays in the background. He is wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and socks.

"Ah fuck," Ash says negatively as he enters the living room. He sees Drew talking to a random brown-skinned girl so Ash decided to try to enter the conversation.

"Sup man," Ash says nervously. Drew stares at him through his sunglasses and replies.

"Fag!" Drew says coolly as he leaves.

"You are the fag," Ash replied as he points at Drew and laughs, turning towards the brown-haired girl.

"It's this joke we have—" Ash is interrupted in his explanation as the girl left as well, possibly following Drew.

"Okay, see ya...later," Ash says disappointedly, as he moves towards a piano in the corner of the room. He nearly bumps into a husky guy with a red plastic cup in his hand, and Ash applies a visual apology as he passes him, as Ash awkwardly makes his way to the piano.

He sits down, and out of nowhere a red cup comes flying at the piano, missing Ash by a few inches, but making him react by throwing his arms in the air. After that, he settles into the chair and all of a sudden he is wearing an all-white suit.

He starts playing the piano moving his fingers quickly across the keys of the instrument. It sounded beautiful, yet the notes Ash was playing seemed to have a negative approach to them. A random teen spots Ash, points at him and makes a crude masturbation impression as he laughs and jokes with his buddies.

Then he starts to sing.

_High School party, senior year  
><em>

_Boys and girls are all sippin' on beer  
><em>

_I like soda, where's the soda_

_Am I the only fucking person here that likes soda!  
><em>

Ash is sitting on a couch in his sweatpants and t-shirt again barefoot with other teens. They all drinks shots at the same time, but Ash spits his out because he didn't like.

_I see you from across the crowd  
><em>

_I said the party is bumpin' and the music is loud  
><em>

_You're really drunk and you're looking sad  
><em>

_It's like a date rape ad  
><em>

Ash in the white suit sings as the Ash in the T-shirt and sweatpants is leaning against a pillar and spots a depressed May holding a red cup in her hand. Her hair looks fuzzy and messed up. They both get up and join the rest of the party dancing in a club-like setting, still inside the house.

_Girl, then we start to dance and  
><em>

_Girl, baby this is romance  
><em>

_Girl, I'm starting to grow down below, Shit! … Why did I wear sweat pants?  
><em>

The piano Ash sings as the other Ash looks down at his crotch and silently says "Shit," as he looks around nervously and continues to dance with the intoxicated May.

_Girl, you're bodies like what  
><em>

_conjunction junction, that's a fine ass but  
><em>

_I'm like a cashew in a lollipop, Just keeping sucking 'til you get to the nut  
><em>

Then it shows Ash singing in a circle of a bunch of random teenagers like it's a music video.

_And I said  
><em>

_Let's rob an Asian kitchen, or stroll down the block  
><em>

_Either way girl, we're taking a walk (wok)_

…_Nothing?  
><em>

He said that as he looked around and saw no one left around him, and no one got the joke.

_You're going to love me the way my uncle did  
><em>

_Except you're not gonna to go to court for doing it_

The Ash behind the piano looked around nervously at the mention of the last line.

_Be a guillotine or my girl instead  
><em>

_Either way, you're giving me head_

_I'm gonna love you baby the right way  
><em>

_Shorty with a body looking hotty when I say_

It shows Ash throwing a horseshoe at a row of red cups, with May laughing next to him.

_Girl_

_When I say girl_

Ash and May go into a bedroom and May pulls Ash towards her onto the bed. He falls on top of her.

_We go into the bedroom, exchanging nervous laughter  
><em>

_Why is it called dry humping, if I always need a towel after?_

Ash looks around nervously at the mention of the last line.

_You spread your naked legs and I see that wounded that never healed  
><em>

_Even though you're yelling for me, I can tell your lips are sealed  
><em>

Ash is looking at May's crotch with her legs spread and a mysterious light emanates from her crotch as Ash looks on in wonder.

_We're both aware of my erection  
><em>

_You ask if I have protection  
><em>

Ash gets nervous and backs up towards the door, as he starts explaining ridiculously fast.

_I say: "Well um no...I-I tried to buy em once I was in the convenient store my old baby sitter walked in I had to hide them near the tic-tacs I was so embarrassed I peed myself a little bit…"  
><em>

Ash spins around and all of a sudden he is in his white suit, sunglasses, and is pretending to play a fake keyboard.

_Girl  
><em>

_Girl  
><em>

Ash starts talking really fast for the next verse.

_Insert a euphemism_

_A sexy mental prism_

Ash is looking into May's crotch with a miner's flashlight hat._  
><em>

_Increase my pelvic rhythm  
><em>

_For you with my syllogism  
><em>

Ash picks up a fake baby and throws it behind him.

_I know your body and I know how to please ya  
><em>

_Don't thank me, thank Wikipedia  
><em>

As he says this, he lowers his sunglasses.

_Guys don't go down, well I am-_

Shows Ash putting on welding equipment and turning on the torch.

_What the fuck is that, I should have brought my diagram  
><em>

He holds up a whiteboard that has an arrow pointing from a "circle" to the word "vagina" at the other end.

_Ooh did you feel that? _

Ash says as he retracts his face from May's crotch.

… _That was an educated guess  
><em>

_Ooh did you feel that? _

…_Uh that one was a sneeze, my bad  
><em>

Ash takes out a tissue from his shirt and wipes his nose. Then it shows May and Ash kissing and throwing each other to the bed simultaneously.

_High school party, senior year  
><em>

_None of that happened cause I wasn't invited…  
><em>_  
><em>Shows Ash alone in his bed having a blow-up doll stroke his hair.

**Afterthought**

Such a sad ending….

I know most of you are like…WTF? But just watch: High School Party by Bo Burnham on youtube and you'll see what I was going for. He owns the song, not me.

I'm still working on chap 23 for Rep Wars and the new chapter is not yet fully constructed, so be patient. Hopefully, this will feed you for a while,…or not, but I don't give a crap.

Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
